


milktea

by chu (chumori)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B I N G U S, BINGUS IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS, F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff, H A I L B I N G U S, M/M, No Angst, author!hubert, barista!ferdinand, bernadetta will ship anyone and everyone, hail bingus, headmistress rhea :o, hubert is allergic to cat fur, i am ferdinand von aegir, just fluff, kids hurry up we're almost late for bingus, no seriously she has a long-running destiel fic, occasional oneshots, our lord and savior bingus, shipper!bernadetta, super cute uwu fluffy cuddles, that's relevant to the story i swear just wait and see, um Chile anyways so, you're welcome jj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumori/pseuds/chu
Summary: this is something i've been wanting to do for a while now and i'm finally getting to do it yay-! it's a college au of characters from three houses and i just really liked the idea lol. please give me your thoughts on it :) @JJ_TheGreat so help me if you don't read this i will personally throw hands with you. square up hOMIE-Follow a group of struggling college students as they juggle school, work, and their own personal affairs. It's more interesting than it sounds I promise ;) Bingus comes in later; is that enough to get you to stay? Yeah, the tags are probably gonna give you a better description than this so I highly recommend reading them first. Unless you want to go in completely blind to get the maximum element of surprise, in which case, go on ahead. Either way, enjoy!bonus points if you listen to lo-fi music and kpop while reading this; not because it has anything to do with the actual story, but just because i like lo-fi music and kpop.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor, ingrid brandl galatea/food, lysithea von ordelia/cake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. welcome to starbucks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter!!! hope you like it

Ferdinand tossed his bag into the passenger seat of his car and plunged the key into the keyhole. " _ Crap _ ," he muttered under his breath. He would definitely be late today. He made a mental note to remember to set his alarm next time as he backed out of the campus parking lot. He drove as fast as he could to the local Starbucks; although it was just down the road from his dorm, the streets were flooded with students and employees alike making their daily commute. When he finally arrived at his part-time job, he was greeted by his only colleague working that shift, Dorothea Arnault. Dorothea had her arms crossed and a particularly unamused expression on her face.

"Took you long enough. You're thirty minutes late," she remarked, shoving his apron into his arms.

"Thanks," Ferdinand said as he tied the green fabric around his waist. "So how're sales? Did you get many customers?" he inquired.

"Not many, but that still doesn't justify your being half an hour off schedule."

"Right, right. I'll make sure to be on it tomorrow."

"Sure you will."

Ferdinand opened his mouth to protest, but as soon as he did, the small bell on the front door rang, signaling a customer's entry. When he looked to see who it was, a tall and lean figure approached him. Ferdinand slapped on his business smile and welcomed him. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'll just have a black coffee to go," the man said in a low voice.

"Okay, one black coffee," Ferdinand noted. "Can I get a name for that?"

"Hubert."

Ferdinand grabbed a cup and hastily wrote down Hubert's name. He walked over to the espresso machine and began preparing the coffee with practiced ease. Within a minute, the beverage was ready. "Here you go, sir!" he said, handing Hubert his coffee. He accepted the hot drink and thanked the ginger.

"Thanks, come again!" Ferdinand called out as Hubert exited the café.

Over the next few hours, more customers filed in and out. Ferdinand and Dorothea served each of them and before they knew it, their shift was over and it was nearing time for Ferdinand to attend his first class of the day.

"I'd better get going. I've got a class for my English course coming up soon," he said to Dorothea as they were cleaning up the last couple of tables.

"Yeah, you'd better. Wouldn't wanna be late to that too," she replied.

"Tch. Like you haven't been late to shifts before. And I happen to have reasons as to why I was late."

"Oh really? Please do tell. I'm simply  _ dying _ to know," she said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, I woke up late since my alarm wasn't set. And when I finally got on the road, there was a bunch of traffic and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Just...make sure to be on time tomorrow, okay? Running the café is difficult by myself."

"Yeah, I will. See you later Thea!" Ferdinand waved one last goodbye to Dorothea and walked out to his car. He put in the key and began to drive when his phone played a custom notification sound, alerting him of a text from Lorenz. The ginger picked it up and opened the message.

**_ -1 new message from Lorenz- _ **

_ FERDINAND. VON. AEGIR. _

Ferdinand couldn't help but wonder what was so urgent. He quickly responded.

_ What is it? I'm driving. _

_ CLAUDE JUST CALLED ME _

_ And? _

_ HE NEVER CALLS. _

_ Ok. I gtg, bye _

_ you never listen to me umu _

Ferdinand looked up from his phone to see that he was rapidly approaching a large black car. He slammed on the brakes, but to no avail as he rear-ended the person in front of him, producing a good-sized dent in the tail of the vehicle. "Oh...oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand this is why you don't text and drive
> 
> anyway this chapter i felt like was kinda short but i sort of like just doing shorter chapters, idk. i'll work on establishing an average length for the chapters as i go on lol  
> i'm starting to understand why you do short chapters jj ㅠ.ㅠ


	2. Chapter 2

so i realized i was drinking milktea as i was brainstorming ideas for the next chapter lol

that's all :)


End file.
